


the Garden of Eden

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: 诺克提斯和普隆普特趁着另外两位队友不在的时候干了一天





	the Garden of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> 非主流abo，a会发情的设定。a在发情的时候会因为缺乏安全感变得敏感容易哭唧唧。普普是沃斯戴尔制造的战斗用人类所以没有abo性别是普通的男孩子。  
> 诺克特有恋哭癖。

“好啦，这是最后一个了。”普隆普特把嘎吱作响的蒸汽阀门拧紧，抓起汗衫的下摆擦头上的汗。明明还没到夏天，雷斯塔伦却已经热得叫人直冒汗了，普隆普特能看到远处的地面被蒸腾而起的热浪烤的扭曲变形，诺克特拉住他的手走进小巷的阴凉处，他的手心里都被汗浸湿了，他们都好像吸满了水的海绵，一边行走一边滴水，稍稍一碰汗水就把他们弄得浑身湿透。  
“诺克特你靠太近了，好热。”普隆普特把手当作扇子朝自己脸上扇风，好像他的手真的可以扇出风似的，“快回去吹空调吧，我快被热死了，希望天能晚点下雨让格拉迪欧他们多等一会儿，这样我们还能玩两盘国王骑士。喂？诺克特你在听吗？”  
等普隆普特反应过来的时候他已经被诺克特拉到了小巷的深处，这里没有被太阳照射却也弥漫着燥热的气息，闷热的空气压得普隆普特无法呼吸：“诺克特？你不打算回去吹空调吗？”  
回答他的是一个湿热的亲吻。  
他闻到诺克特身上汗水的味道，汗液的气息混合着热气钻进他的鼻子，这味道并不好闻，虽然他自己也没好到哪里去。诺克特抓着他的胳膊把他抵在布满了斑驳锈迹的墙上，他的手托住普隆普特的后脑加深了亲吻。舌头细细扫过普隆普特干裂的嘴唇和排列整齐的牙齿。  
诺克特在用鼻子喘息，热气喷到了普隆普特的脸上让他只能呼吸诺克特呼出的浑浊气体，他感觉自己要窒息了。诺克特嘴里的味道越来越重，唾液在他的搅动下变得浑浊不堪，唾液从无法闭合的嘴角漏了出来和下巴上的汗液混在一起。  
普隆普特想要推开他，但是诺克特的力气大得惊人，他越是想要挣扎对方就抱得越紧，诺克特的手指紧紧抓着他的肩膀，他的身体整个压到他的身上，热量在他们紧紧贴合的身体间传递，他摆动头想要逃避却被更大的力量按住动弹不得，他说不出话，这时候发出哼哼声无疑是对诺克特的邀请，他感觉到有什么东西抵住了他的腰部，他睁开眼，看见了诺克特紧缩的眉间。  
诺克特终于放开了他，小巷里微热的空气现在也变得清爽宜人起来，唾液拉出的长长的细线断开后滴落在地上，诺克特紧紧抱住了普隆普特，有意无意地用下半身摩擦他的股间，他把头埋在普隆普特的颈窝里大口吸气，却除了燥热的空气外什么都没闻到。他烦躁地把手伸进普隆普特的衣服下摆，对方身上也全都是汗水，他的手沿着湿漉漉的背脊滑动，想把手指挤进皮带和腰身的空隙中，普隆普特抓住了他的手。  
“诺克特你还好吗？能听到我说话吗？”普隆普特轻轻拍了拍诺克特的脸，却被诺克特抓住手亲吻他的手指。  
“普隆普特……我早上没吃抑制剂……”诺克特的声音听起来比平时要低沉沙哑得多，他的舌尖滑过普隆普特的指缝弄得对方打了一个灵激，“不行了……快帮我……”  
普隆普特这才想起诺克特今天特别没有精神，在他检查管道的时候也一直有意无意的靠着自己，期间还有不少人想要靠近他们都被诺克特用眼神喝退。普隆普特闻不到信息素的味道所以以为他只是普通的感冒。  
“你这家伙怎么连自己什么时候发情都不知道？能撑到回宾馆吗？来我扶着你走……”  
“不要！”诺克特粗暴地打断了普隆普特，他把手伸向普隆普特的皮带扣，普隆普特紧紧抓住他的手腕不让他触碰自己的衣服。诺克特的眼睛里有什么东西在闪烁，“我只想要普隆普特……”  
“可是诺克特！”  
“求你了。”诺克特用脸轻轻蹭过普隆普特的侧脸用委屈的语气哀求他，他环抱着这普隆普特的腰让他的身体贴近自己，他感觉普隆普特的身体也在发生变化。  
“你这家伙怎么这样。”普隆普特拗不过他，他从来没有在和诺克特的任何拉锯战中赢过，只要诺克特蹭蹭他的脸用柔软的语气恳求他，他就会不由自主的答应他的所有要求，不管合不合理。  
“下不为例啊！”普隆普特蹲下身三两下解开了诺克特的腰带，他稍稍拉下对方的裤子，alpha的性器几乎要戳到他的脸上。  
虽然诺克特想要的并不是这个，但是也聊胜于无。普隆普特湿润的口腔包裹着他，普隆普特似乎很着急，直接就含到了喉咙的最深处，不断收紧的喉咙挤压着他想要叫他投降。普隆普特的头发被汗水浸湿黏在脸上，他的脸颊和嘴唇都透着粉嫩的颜色。可就算是一直含到喉咙口也没能把诺克特的整根吃进去，还有一部分的柱身暴露在空气中。  
普隆普特一边用舌头在嘴里艰难地转动去舔诺克特柱身上的沟壑，一边还要小心不要用牙齿刮到他，他脱掉手套用手握住没能吃进去的部分上下撸动，他太熟悉诺克特了，知道怎样才能让他舒服起来。  
诺克特舒服得眯起眼睛，嘴里发出满足的叹息，他看向普隆普特，对方正低垂着眼睛努力吞吐着他的身体前端，粉色的薄唇上去覆盖了一层油亮的液体，那对嘴唇微微抿起贴在他下体突起的青筋上，手指抚摸着他下体的根部。  
好想要弄哭他。这个想法突然盘踞在诺克特的心头，他越来越大声，直到最后诺克特除了“干哭他”就什么都想不到了。普隆普特的眼泪是他的催情药，他只要看到普隆普特哭泣时发红的鼻尖和眼眶还有划过脸颊的泪水就会兴奋得难以自制，普隆普特哭的时候眼眶会整个变成粉红色，像是涂抹了粉色的眼影，他想要忍住泪水悄悄哽咽的样子是那么可爱，让人想要一直欺负他，想让他委屈得向自己撒娇，然后欺负到他哭着求饶也不轻易放过他。  
诺克特捧住普隆普特的头，在他的口中抽插起来，每次都顶到喉咙的最深处，小巷里弥漫着诺克特的信息素的味道，但是也只有他的味道。  
既然普隆普特闻不到的话就只能用其他方法来让他记住自己的味道。  
普隆普特因为诺克特突然的大举进犯发出惊恐的呻吟，他的眼角因为诺克特粗暴的行为开始泛红，泪水在他的眼睛里聚集，闪烁着色情的光。他的嘴角滴滴答答的全是漏出来唾液，他感觉下巴无比酸涩，但也只能仰起头好让诺克特可以进入得更深。  
诺克特此刻什么都不想，只想继续，一直干到普隆普特哭出来为止。但是如果他太快释放的话普隆普特一定会把他带回宾馆逼他吃抑制剂。  
他必须要想些什么来分散自己的注意力。但是下体的湿热触感在撕扯他的神志，普隆普特熟练地舔弄挑逗他，使出浑身解数想要让他缴械投降。  
明明一开始的时候什么都不会。诺克特想起了他第一次发情的时候。他躲到了学校顶楼的厕所里。这个楼层原本是毕业班的学长们待的，现在学长们都已经毕业了，整个楼层都空了出来，没有人会找到这里。  
他被本能的热浪席卷着，他脱下裤子抚摸自己的身体，可是不管他怎么努力都没有办法放自己舒服起来，烦躁和不安感侵入了他，他突然想起了普隆普特。  
要是普隆普特在这里就好了……  
他想起普隆普特的脸，细小密集的雀斑点在他的脸颊上，像是蛋糕上的巧克力碎屑，他想起普隆普特的笑脸，想起他粉色的嘴唇。  
诺克特感觉血液都集中到了自己的下体，他努力回忆普隆普特的每一个表情每一个动作。他生气时嘴巴嘟起的样子，开心时大笑的样子，他听音乐走路时总喜欢跟着曲子的笔法迈步子，就像是一个蹦跳的音符一样。他的金发在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉，他的皮肤白皙得几乎透明，可以看到皮肤下密布的毛细血管。他想起普隆普特的嘴唇，他的嘴唇生的太完美了，吹弹可破的皮肤包裹着粉色的嘴唇，就连下嘴唇的弧度都美丽得恰到好处，好像是什么鲜嫩多汁的果肉。他好像听到了他的声音，他的音调总是微微上扬给诺克特一种他在撒娇的错觉。  
“哈啊……普隆普特……普隆普特……”诺克特知道自己这样非常糟糕，他正在把自己最好的朋友当做性幻想的对象。可是他停不下来，他想起平时和普隆普特吃午饭时对方总把脸颊塞得满满的，食物的油脂覆在他的嘴唇上，诺克特想象着普隆普特的嘴里吃的不是面包而是自己的下体。这个想法令他的身体兴奋得战栗不已，他收紧了自己的手，想象着那是普隆普特的口腔。  
“啊……普隆普特……好喜欢你……”诺克特嘴里不停呼唤着他不敢对普隆普特说的告白，他喜欢普隆普特喜欢得快要发疯了，有好几次他都想去亲吻拥抱他。可是他没有这么做的勇气，他怕这会吓坏他纤细敏感的朋友，他不想让他受到一丝一毫的伤害。这种感觉随着喜欢的心情越演越烈，可alpha的占有欲令他又不能接受普隆普特和他之外的人在一起。于是他只能用朋友的名义把对方圈在自己身边。然后在这种时候想象他就在身边，叫着他的名字诉说自己的喜欢。  
很可悲，不是吗？  
他只记得后来他终于射在了臆想中的普隆普特的身体里，他的眼前一阵发白，他的世界在扭曲旋转，他几乎站不稳要瘫倒在地上。  
他要趁着自己刚刚释放赶紧回家，伊格尼斯应该在家里给他准备了抑制剂。  
诺克特简单的清理了一下，提上裤子打开了厕所隔间的门，看到了瘫坐在地上的普隆普特。

普隆普特的手碰到了他的囊袋，强烈的刺激让诺克特哼出了声，普隆普特也发出低沉的哼哼声，他猜他是在抱怨，抱怨自己明明已经使出浑身解数了还是不能让诺克特射出来。  
诺克特感觉自己的腰和腿都是软的，使不出力气，要不是靠着墙他肯定早就因为两腿发软摔倒在地上了。  
他迫使自己去想别的事情，比如后来发生了什么。  
后来呢？嗷……他想起来了。他发现普隆普特惊恐的眼神时受到的打击无异于被十几把剑刺伤身体，但是很快他发现了普隆普特股间的隆起。  
于是他把普隆普特从地上拉起来。起先对方还有气无力地挣扎了几下，他用力抓住普隆普特的胳膊把他拽进厕所的隔间，普隆普特被他粗暴地堵在隔间的墙壁上。  
“普隆普特。”诺克特叫他的名字，普隆普特害怕得直哆嗦，他侧过脸不敢看诺克特，他缩紧身体想要把自己变得小一些，诺克特掰过他的脸强迫他正视自己，普隆普特在他的掌心发抖，幻想中的粉色嘴唇抖动抽搐着说不出一个字。  
诺克特吻上普隆普特的嘴唇，普隆普特把嘴抿得紧紧的，任凭诺克特怎么舔弄都无法撬开，诺克特捏住了普隆普特的鼻子，很快对方就因为无法忍受缺氧张开嘴想要呼吸。诺克特乘机放开他的鼻子咬住了他的嘴唇。他的唇齿和普隆普特不停厮磨，他并不知道应该怎样接吻，只是粗暴的用舌头在普隆普特的嘴里舔来舔去追逐他的舌头。他把腿顶入普隆普特的两腿之间，用膝盖磨蹭着普隆普特隆起的下体，惹得他发出呻吟。  
“普隆普特。”诺克特把手伸进普隆普特的衣服里，他的乳尖早就挺立了起来，诺克特用指缝夹着他的乳尖，看着普隆普特因为他的触碰眯起眼睛，口中发出隐忍的呻吟，“你是喜欢我的对吧？”  
“不行……诺克特你快住手。”普隆普特的声音像是在哭，“我是beta啊。”  
“那又怎么样？我没办法说服自己去抱你之外的人。”诺克特抱紧了普隆普特想去闻他的味道来缓解自己内心汹涌的欲望，可是什么都没有，他什么都闻不到，“没有法律规定过alpha只能和omega在一起吧。”  
“唔……可是诺克特……哈啊你不要再蹭那里了！诺克特不是普通的alpha啊……”  
“所以呢？就因为这个我就不能和喜欢的人在一起了？你还没有回答我的问题。”  
“伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧会剁了我的……”  
“他们不会。”  
普隆普特已经无暇去顾诺克特的问题了，他被诺克特的膝盖顶得说不出话，他的脸红得像成熟的苹果，嘴角还留着来不及吞咽的唾液，一张口就只有淫靡的叫声和喘息。  
诺克特和他拥抱在一起，解开了他的腰带。

诺克特最终还是招架不住射在普隆普特的嘴里，普隆普特被他猛地呛到了，精液被他吐到地上，他一张口就能听到肺部呼吸不畅发出的可怕声音，他大声咳嗽甚至还还打起了干呕，眼泪从眼角被挤了出来。  
诺克特手忙脚乱地给他递纸巾。  
普隆普特飞快的把自己身上擦干净然后拉着诺克特朝宾馆狂奔而去。  
他们那天晚上也是这么飞奔回家的，不过是诺克特拉着普隆普特。  
那天晚上普隆普特没有回去，诺克特也没有吃抑制剂，alpha的尺寸对于普隆普特而言实在是太过勉强了，诺克特找出了伊格尼斯放在厨房的橄榄油，普隆普特的身体因为紧张瑟缩着，他不停地亲吻爱抚他好让他放松下来，普隆普特的身材和他想的一样美丽匀称，像是美术室里摆放的古典艺术的雕塑，少年的身体包裹着结实的肌肉却又不失纤细的美感，他的嘴唇很柔软，他吃起来就像是甜美的苹果。普隆普特羞涩地回应诺克特的亲吻，用细不可闻的声音诉说自己的喜欢，诺克特不知道是发情期剧增的激素和普隆普特的声音哪个影响他更多，他只知道他已经无法忍受了，他要把这颗果实从枝头上摘下来，哪怕这会折断它的根茎。  
即使是已经扩张到了四根手指，但在真的进入的时候普隆普特还是疼得叫出了声，他紧紧攥着身下的床单，眉头拧成一团。诺克特停下了挺进的动作去亲吻他的眉间：“如果实在是疼的话我就不进来了好吗？”  
普隆普特用力摇头，抓住了诺克特的手放在自己的胸口上，诺克特感受到他强劲的心跳还有炙热的皮肤，普隆普特的十指和他的紧扣在一起，他慢慢挺进身体，看着普隆普特因为痛苦而弓起背脊，但是却又用腿攀住诺克特的腰不让他退缩，诺克特想要释放信息素来安抚他减轻身体带给他的痛苦，但是他绝望的发现普隆普特除了疼痛什么都感受不到。  
这究竟是为什么呢？明明beta也应该是可以感受到信息素的才对，为什么只有普隆普特会那么痛苦，明明beta应该也是有自己的信息素的，可是他在普隆普特的身上什么都闻不到，他只有靠感觉下体被肌肉紧密包裹的感觉来平复自己的欲望，他终于把整根下体都送进了普隆普特的体内，普隆普特抱着他的肩膀瑟瑟发抖，不知道是因为兴奋还是因为疼痛，他的头发因为出汗散乱地贴在他的侧脸上，汗水凝聚在他的鼻尖和背脊，弄湿了他身下的床单。  
“我……我没事的……”明明已经疼得直抽气，普隆普特还是用故作轻松的语气和诺克特说话。理智叫诺克特快停下，趁着还没有成结赶快离开普隆普特的身体，但是他的本能让他抱紧对方，慢慢地摆动腰肢朝普隆普特的身体撞去，他只要稍稍移动身体普隆普特便会发出痛苦的呻吟，诺克特甚至可以从他平坦的腹部看到自己性器的形状，普隆普特的腹部被这个可怕的东西挤压着，他在普隆普特的身体里摆动的时候能看到他的肚子里有什么在蠕动，这让诺克特想到外星生物寄生的可怕电影，好像这个东西下一秒就会把普隆普特的身体撕碎。  
诺克特想让自己停下，他无法忍受自己让普隆普特如此疼痛，可是普隆普特抱住他的肩膀不让他退出，他哭喊着求他继续，普隆普特的眼泪敲碎了诺克特最后的理智。  
普隆普特抓破了诺克特的背脊，但是诺克特知道这和他所忍受的痛楚比起来根本不算什么，普隆普特一边哭得直打嗝一边语无伦次地喊着“好疼”“太深了”“好喜欢诺克特”，普隆普特的下体紧紧绞着诺克特，他的理智已经完全消磨殆尽了，他猛烈地侵犯他身下的人，每一次都顶到身体的最深处，看着普隆普特腹部的皮肤被他弄得扭曲变形，普隆普特哭得越大声他就越是兴奋，他所有感官的都聚集到了他的下半身，明明看着喜欢的人哭应该是件令人难过的事，可是把普隆普特弄哭的兴奋感完全掩盖了愧疚，诺克特想要让他多哭一点，想要继续看他为自己哭泣的样子。他翻过普隆普特的身体让他趴在床上，身体交合的部分毫无保留地呈现在诺克特的面前，他抽出的时候连带着里面的嫩肉都会被翻出来，普隆普特那里面的肉也是泛着粉嫩的粉红色，就像他的嘴唇一样。  
诺克特把普隆普特的下体握在手心里慢慢抚摸，这是他唯一能够抚慰普隆普特让他舒服的方式，普隆普特很快就弄脏了他的手，他舔去指缝间黏腻浑浊的液体，心想这大概就是普隆普特的味道吧，充满了体液的腥气，完全没有别人说的甘甜的信息素的味道，但是这是他唯一能够感受到的普隆普特的味道。  
诺克特不顾普隆普特的哭喊咬破了他后颈的皮肉，他的下半身进行着最后的冲刺，挺立的乳尖在普隆普特的背脊上磨蹭，他反复咬破普隆普特的后颈想要寻找并不存在的腺体，他想要让普隆普特染上他的味道，可是他做不到。他唯一做到的就是给了普隆普特成倍的疼痛和接吻的时候让他尝到浓重的血腥味。普隆普特哭得喉咙像是被什么东西哽住说不出话，只能随着诺克特摆动身体的节奏抽泣，他的哭声让诺克特感觉下面被夹得更紧了，紧到发疼，他终于挺直了腰宣泄在对方体内。  
这大概就是自己强摘禁果的惩罚吧。诺克特看着在他怀里几近昏厥的普隆普特，精液随着他的离开从普隆普特的身体里留了出来，他最后还是没能在普隆普特的身体里留下自己的印记。  
他抱着失去意识的普隆普特，亲吻他身上遍布身体的吻痕和齿印，哭出了声。

普隆普特的身体被固定在诺克特和墙壁中间动弹不得，他的双腿被诺克特的膝盖强行分开，他的膝盖够不到地面，他勉强地骑在诺克特的大腿上，大腿内侧被挤得生疼，诺克特的性器深深地埋在他的身体里，感觉比之前试过的其他体位都要深也都要疼。   
他早该发现这是诺克特的一个圈套，从他提出想要兵分两路把格拉迪欧和伊格尼斯支开的时候就应该猜到的。回到宾馆以后诺克特非但没有去吃抑制剂，反而趁着普隆普特给他倒水的时候从身后抱住了他。普隆普特甚至怀疑他根本没到发情期，怎么可能会有这么巧的事情。更何况是不是发情期也并不重要，毕竟过去他们在不是发情期的时候也没少做。  
普隆普特感觉有什么东西在撕裂自己，他的身体被贯穿了，内脏被挤压着搅成一团，他惊讶自己的身体居然真的能塞下alpha的庞然大物，无论做过多少次他还是无法完全适应这种撕裂身体的疼痛感。  
普隆普特的膝盖够不到地面，只能把重心放在和诺克特身体交合的地方，诺克特毫不客气地研磨冲撞他的身体，有好几次都把他顶得撞到了墙壁，为了怕他敲到头诺克特只能把自己的手垫在他额头的位置。  
诺克特的手在普隆普特的身体上游走，他知道普隆普特每一个敏感点的位置，那是他经过长期探索的成果，就像是开拓秘境一般，每次都可以发现新的瑰丽风景。  
普隆普特一边被来自后面的大举进犯干得喘不过气来，他呻吟的时候险些被自己的口水呛到，他大声咳嗽，咳得眼泪都掉了下来，然后他感觉后面刺穿他的性器又胀大了几分，诺克特用力顶到他身体的最深处，从下体蔓延到腰部和大腿内侧的酸痛撕扯着普隆普特，他低头甚至可以看到这个怪物是怎么在他的身体里作恶的，但是伴随着令他头脑一片空白的酸痛之后是更加奇异的酥麻的瘙痒感，这已经不是第一次产生这种感觉了，每次诺克特把他干得痛不欲生之后都会产生另外一种奇异的快感，这种快感对他而言比疼痛更加可怕，他在不知不觉之中已经开始享受和诺克特的性爱，开始喜欢疼痛带来的快感。  
我明明不应该是这样的人设啊……普隆普特在心中吐槽。身为一个正常人，还是个正常的男人，肯定是喜欢香香软软的小姐姐还有缠缠绵绵的温存才对。但是因为对方是诺克特，如果诺克特给的喜欢会带来疼痛的话那他会毫无怨言的接受。  
“普隆普特。”诺克特用力捏了一下普隆普特的乳尖，惹得他发出高亢的尖叫，他把嘴唇放在普隆普特满是伤疤的后颈上磨蹭“你是不是涂了什么祛疤的药？”  
“啊……恩……啊你慢一点……”普隆普特用手撑住诺克特的大腿，想叫他慢一点，反而被对方报复一般地用力往上顶，猛烈的刺激感在普隆普特的身体里到处乱窜。  
“为什么？”诺克特把头埋在普隆普特的肩膀上，手指掐弄普隆普特已经发肿的乳尖，他的声音闷闷的好像有什么东西掐着他的喉咙，“为什么要把我留下的记号去掉？”  
“因为……嘶……被人看见的话好奇怪……”  
“这些是我对你的‘标记’。”诺克特亲吻着普隆普特身上密集的伤疤，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭却没有用力咬下去，“不要把我的痕迹去掉……”  
普隆普特没有回答，诺克特牙齿的触感在他的皮肤上若即若离，这个触感令他感到新奇又兴奋，他期待着诺克特的占有欲给予的疼痛，那是他被爱着的证明。  
“拜托。”诺克特的声音有些哽咽，他掰过普隆普特的下巴去蹭他的脸颊，普隆普特发现他的脸上湿漉漉的，于是侧过头去亲吻诺克特眼角的泪水。  
“对不起。”诺克特说，他的手放在普隆普特的腹部，隔着他腹部的皮肤，他摸到了自己高昂在对方身体里的性器。  
普隆普特颤抖着喘着气，握紧了诺克特的手，诺克特紧紧扣住他的十指：“在伊格尼斯他们回来之前，陪着我好吗？”  
普隆普特咬着牙点头，然后在诺克特的撞击下迎来了高潮。他应该是在大叫，可是他听不到声音，也感觉不到疼痛，快感的浪潮将他淹没，他努力伸长了脖子才将头生出水面呼吸到空气不至于溺死在温柔乡中。  
他感觉到身后的诺克特的身体也和他一样挺直腰杆颤栗不已，随后他的身体里像是什么东西被抽走了，巨大的空虚感席卷了他，他的腰使不上力气，感觉有冷风吹过依然大张着的后穴。  
普隆普特靠在诺克特身上让他环抱着自己，然后看着他熟练地把避孕套打完结朝垃圾桶的方向顺手一扔，也不管有没有真的扔进去，然后又拆开一袋新的。  
他想起他们第一次做的时候，什么经验都没有只知道横冲直撞，普隆普特被疼得昏厥了过去，等他醒来已经是半夜了，他是被腹部剧烈的疼痛弄醒的，他的肚子像是真的被人用尖刀刺穿了一样的疼，虽然诺克特用自己温暖的体温环抱着他，但他还是感觉很冷，他冷得汗毛都竖了起来，皮肤上泛起鸡皮疙瘩。他先是钻进诺克特的怀里，但是寒冷和疼痛越演越烈，甚至还有一股呕吐感从他的喉咙里漫出来，普隆普特逃命般的冲进卫生间。  
第二天他醒来的时候呕吐感依然没有消失，他还是感觉很冷，他看到诺克特在他的身边转来转去不知道在忙些什么，他一会儿过来贴着普隆普特的额头为他量体温，一会儿用冰凉的毛巾放在他的头上唤回他越飘越远的意识。诺克特抱着他哭得喘不过气，普隆普特看他哭成这样甚至怀疑自己是不是已经死了。  
“对不起普隆普特，我保证不会再对你做这种事了。”诺克特忏悔似的握着普隆普特的手抵在自己的脸颊上，“我以后一定会好好吃药，不会再伤害到你了，原谅我好不好？”  
普隆普特想告诉他自己没有怪他，他张嘴，喉咙里只能发出干涸的叹息声。  
之后很长一段时间诺克特都过得像个苦行僧，他甚至就连和普隆普特的日常触碰都变得极其克制，普隆普特内心的空洞越来越大，他渴望诺克特对他的触碰，他不在乎疼痛只要诺克特愿意抱他。  
这种想法成了他心中一团日益膨胀的黑雾。  
之后的某一天，他终于忍无可忍地扔掉了诺克特正准备吃的抑制剂，骑到他的身上把一盒避孕套塞到他手里。  
诺克特惊讶得下巴险些脱臼，他想要触碰他却又有些犹豫，普隆普特看见他眼中的渴望与恐惧，主动坐在诺克特身上搂住了他的脖子。

诺克特将普隆普特放到床上，开始新一轮的亲吻和爱抚。普隆普特本能地对上床有些抵触，好像他只能在地板上和诺克特做爱一样，他勾着诺克特的脖子跟他接吻时恳求他随便哪里都可以，不要在床上做。但是诺克特还是执拗地把他按倒在床上。  
普隆普特知道自己正在做的是上不了台面的事，过去是，现在也是。  
诺克特是王子，诞下皇室的子嗣延续血脉也是王子的责任之一，身为beta的普隆普特注定只能成为他的秘密，成为黑暗中的某个影子。诺克特宁可在无法标记的绝望中一次又一次把他的脖子咬的鲜血淋漓也坚决不愿意去找一个可以轻松标记的omega，他的伴侣至始至终只有普隆普特一个人。可是即便是这样，普隆普特依然觉得自己是在和诺克特偷情，他把诺克特从他的责任和使命中偷走了。  
诺克特即使自己的下半身早就已经肿胀不堪了，却还是十分耐心地爱抚普隆普特，诺克特是个温柔善良的人，这点普隆普特比谁都要清楚，却又让他感到无比难过。他没有办法拒绝这样的诺克特，他不能忘记他们第一次做的时候诺克特看着他委屈的眼神，还有事后他病倒时诺克特懊悔痛苦的神情，居他所知还从来没有人能让王子殿下受那么大的委屈。  
所以在诺克特抱住他的时候他没有及时的推开他，倒不如说普隆普特正希望着这样的展开，明明知道这是错误的，但还是忍不住把手伸向枝头去摘下苹果，哪怕冒着被逐出乐园的风险也还是抵御不住苹果的诱惑。  
正巧床头柜上就放了一个苹果，可能是伊格尼斯昨天晚上放在这里给他们做点心的。普隆普特望着那枚红色的果实，闻到了酸甜的香气。  
诺克特注意到了普隆普特的视线，他把苹果拿过来凑到普隆普特的唇边：“你饿了吗？”  
“恩……”普隆普特半心半意地答应着，扶着诺克特拿苹果的手，咬了一口他手里的红色果实。  
新鲜的果肉发出清脆的声音，汁水顺着果肉断裂的部分流到诺克特的手上，普隆普特凑过头去用嘴唇包裹住苹果上自己的齿印来吸吮酸甜的汁液。普隆普特舔着嘴唇，水果的糖分让他的嘴唇有些发黏，他捧着诺克特的手继续吃他手中的苹果。  
诺克特看着他咀嚼着半透明的果肉的样子忍不住咽了下口水，然后趁着普隆普特还没将果肉咽下去的时候凑过去分食他口中的食物。  
“我也饿了。”诺克特含糊地说，清甜酸涩的香味在唇齿间弥漫，他挑着普隆普特唇迹未干的地方咬了下去，零星的汁液飞溅到他的手上。  
之后他们之间的亲吻都带上了酸涩的甜味，手指因为果汁里的糖分变得黏腻不堪，诺克特用他沾满果汁的手指在普隆普特因为高潮而弓起的身体上来回游走，好像这样普隆普特的身体也会染上苹果清甜的气味。  
普隆普特的指甲嵌入诺克特背脊上的皮肤，疼痛并不能让他们放开对方，眼泪和痛苦是他们的催情药，他们不知疲倦地撕咬对方留下自己的痕迹，普隆普特哭得很凶，诺克特不停地亲吻他想要安慰他，却也跟着一起哭了出来。  
他们就这样在床上一直厮混到天黑。

普隆普特是被窗外的雨声吵醒的。房间里还是一片漆黑，只有诺克特的体温和呼吸包裹着他，还有在房间里满溢的他感受不到的信息素。  
诺克特的嘴唇还贴在他咬破的伤口上，嘴唇触碰到破皮的嫩肉让普隆普特有些疼，但是他的身体疲软得像是一摊烂泥，他的十指还有双腿都被诺克特紧紧扣住动弹不得，普隆普特看着窗外工厂的灯光透过窗格照在地上，被照亮的地面也被他们搞得一片狼藉，到处都是散落的纸巾和没能扔进垃圾桶的使用过的避孕套，还有一个变成褐色的，干瘪的苹果核。  
明天要趁着他们回来前收拾掉啊……普隆普特这么想着，伴着诺克特的呼吸声阖上眼睛。


End file.
